Either You Admit It Or
by Uchiha Xairylle
Summary: [SasuSaku]I don’t want to hear anything from you! You think he’s better than me, is that it?I don’t give a crap if you think he’s better than be but at least save some respect for yourself! Admit it, Neji! You've been seeing Sakura behind Tenten's back!


**Either You Admit It Or…**

By Uchiha Xairylle

---

"NO!" Sasuke's voice echoed through the garage as he yelled at Naruto who was hugging his right leg.  
"Come on, Sasuke-teme. Please!"  
"NO!" Sasuke glared and declined even louder.  
"I promise, Sakura-chan will never know about it!"

Sasuke stopped with a trace of embarrassment and irritation. His right eye twitched and his face began to flush as he bit his lower lip, contemplating on how to deal with Naruto.

"Stop saying that!" Sasuke glared again.

Naruto sniffed a bit and the next thing Sasuke realized was a naked blonde girl hugging him and saying, "Onegai, Sasuke-kun...!"

"AND STOP DOING THAT!" Sasuke blasted again, trying to push Naruto off him.  
"I can try and change into Sakura-chan..."  
"Shut up and get off me before someone sees or I'll dismantle you!!"

Naruto changed back into being Naruto again as he taps his foot impatiently. He stared at Sasuke for moments and moments more until the Uchiha boy got irritated and asked, "What!"

"You have three options." Naruto began, "Either you admit you like Sakura-chan, tell me who it is you really like or else..."  
"Or else what..." Sasuke's eyes narrowed.  
"Or else I'll tell Sakura-chan that you..."  
"You even _think_ of doing anything I don't like and I'll..." Sasuke advanced forward to grab Naruto when the loud-mouthed Genin began to shout.  
"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAN, SASUKE-TEME IS...!!"

Sasuke lunged and tackled Naruto on the floor, grappling him to muffle up anything he'd try to say. There were a couple of threats, curses and ouches until the two finally came to a pause by the wall.

"Ad...mit it... Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said gruffly.

"Naruto-kun! What are you doing to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's voice blasted from behind them and a knuckle found itself pounded on Naruto's head. The Kyuubi vessel uttered an elongated tone of pain as he shoved Sasuke away and sat up.

"You are such a violent woman, Sakura-chan!" He looks at Sasuke who was getting up and dusting himself, "And you have a bad choice in men!"  
"NANDETTE!!" Sakura fumed and Naruto suddenly thought she grew a bit larger... Scarily larger.

"Sakura." a flat voice came from behind and all eyes turned to see a white-eyed long-haired young man standing at the gate of the garage.  
"Oh, Neji!" Sakura exclaimed. Naruto grunted as Sasuke watched him get up.  
"Let's go." Neji said lowly and slightly turned away. Sakura gasped and trotted towards him, waving to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, where are you going?" Naruto asked in apparent curiosity.  
Sakura paused half way towards Neji and turned to Naruto and Sasuke and muttered, "Urm... Just around the corner."  
"Sakura." Neji called again, his voice from beyond the gate.  
"Coming, Neji!" Sakura smiled at Naruto and Sasuke, waved one last time before hurrying off to follow Neji.

Sasuke and Naruto stood silent for a while, blinking at the spot where Neji and Sakura had been standing. Naruto grunted and looked at Sasuke who seemed to be thinking about one thing or another. It was then that Naruto broke the ice and said, "Let's go follow them."

"What makes you think I'll do that?" Sasuke pouted and turned to go.

"Hard-headed pipsqueak!" Naruto spat out before grabbing Sasuke by the wrist and running out of the garage.

They were in a hall with doors lined up on each side. They had followed Neji and Sakura into this building, which seemed to be the room Neji was renting. They were sure that Neji and Sakura went into this building and were on this floor but they were not sure which room they were in.

"Why are we doing this?" Sasuke whispered towards Naruto who did not answer. Instead, he crossed towards the other side of the hallway and waved at Sasuke as a gesture to follow, which he did quietly.

"Tell me why we're doing this." Sasuke whispered again with irritation in his tone. He never wanted to ask things twice, let alone thrice so when Naruto didn't answer, Sasuke straightened a bit with a frown and opened his mouth to ask again. But even before any sound could escape his lips, Naruto, who was veering from the wall, motioned him to look. Sasuke's head slowly popped out and saw one of the doors open from where Neji's head came out. He looked around before completely stepping outside and out came Sakura.

"Arigatou, Sakura." Neji was saying now.  
"That's all right, Neji. I've got nothing better to do anyway."  
"I wouldn't know what I'd do without you." Neji replied.

"Hontou?" Sakura laughed and winked, "Let's just hope Tenten doesn't find out about what we're doing." That was all and Neji nodded, Sakura trotted away. The Hyuuga then looked around one last time before retreating into his home.

"I KNEW IT!" Naruto snapped and sat down on the floor.  
"Huh?" Sasuke blinked at Neji's door.  
"I knew it, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto exclaimed again, crossing his arms across his chest, "Neji is having an affair with Sakura-chan!"

"WHAT!" Sasuke's voice rose definitely and his eyes widened, his body language showing his full surprise as he shifted to face Naruto. Naruto pulled Sasuke down on the floor with him and motioned him to keep quiet.  
"Are you nuts? What are you talking about!" Sasuke was glaring at Naruto, not wanting to believe what the blond loud mouth was saying, "Neji already has Tenten!"

"Exactly! That's why they're hoping 'Tenten doesn't find out about what they're doing'!!" Naruto reasoned, "Geez, teme, I thought you were _smart._"

"Get off, dobe."

"Ha, and that's _karma_ for you, _smart ass_!" Naruto growled, "Still not admitting you like Sakura-chan, eh!"

Sasuke's shoulders dropped slowly as he analyzed the situation in his head. He was disappointed at both Neji and Sakura. He was _very_ disappointed. No, wait, disappointed is not the right word. Yes, betrayed. _Betrayed_ is the term.

He wanted to walk up to Neji and ask him if it were true but if it were true, Neji would never admit it. And why would he have to ask Neji anyway?

"But... But..." Sasuke muttered, his thoughts in a mess as his eyes moved shiftily. Then he shook his head saying, "I... I don't understand." Then Sasuke bit his lip and gained composure before standing up, "This is nonsense, Naruto. We have no say in this. Let's go."

Sasuke walked away. Naruto shrugged and followed.

The day had passed. He knew he said it was nonsense and that they had no business with it and yet, Sasuke could not help but feel very annoyed. He was mad at Neji and disappointed at Sakura. All through the day, Sasuke was very grumpy. He did not speak to either Sakura or Neji and had been avoiding them the entire day. Neji and Tenten were still in a relationship. It still remained to be obvious. But he also noticed Neji sending Sakura glances, Neji talking to Sakura, Sakura laughing while talking to Neji and if there's one thing that Sasuke knew about the situation, it was that HE DIDN'T LIKE ANY OF IT.

It was already midnight and Sasuke still had his eyes peeled. The thoughts of Neji and Sakura deprived him of any sleep as an inexplicable irritation surged within him. He lay on his bed wide awake as he stared at the ceiling. Finally, he got up and decided to go out for some fresh air. He flung the window open and leapt onto a thick tree branch where he sat. It was then that he saw shadows moving from the window below. With his curiosity piqued, Sasuke shifted and swung, hanging upside down from the tree.

"Neji, no..." Sasuke heard Sakura say.  
"I... I'm sorry, Sakura..." Neji's voice was low but unlike his usual tone, "It's so hard to have to see each other like this."  
"No, no... It's all right." Sakura again.

"Sakura, promise me nobody will know." Neji in a soft voice, "Besides, Tenten mustn't find out about this yet."

That was all Sasuke needed to hear. He swung back on the tree branch and leapt into his room. He was very angry. He was mad at Neji. He was so mad he decided to take Neji by the collar and confront him. How could they take only take Tenten into consideration? What about _him_? Wasn't he, in any way, related to this?

The answer was simple: No.

And as Sasuke started towards the door, something hit him: Why was he mad at Neji? Sasuke lingered... and then Naruto's words came back.

_Either you admit you like Sakura-chan, tell me who you really like or... _

Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat and he retreated his steps towards his bead. His mind went into a lunge of thoughts as he slowly sank into sitting on his bed.

Could he be jealous?

But even though he was jealous of the secret relationship Neji and Sakura were having, he had no right simply because he had no relationship with Sakura except for as a friend. Sure, he knew Sakura liked him and everyone knew that but he never reciprocated his feelings for her. He had gotten so used to her being there that he didn't think she'd leave him. And now that he found out she had been seeing Neji, he was devastated.

From that night on, Sasuke became edgy. He did not want to see, work with or speak to Neji. He avoided Sakura quite much. And whenever he would see Tenten and Neji together, he would look for Sakura. She seemed like she did not care but Sasuke just knew she was jealous of Tenten. She barely spent time with Ino and the other girls and Sasuke noticed her lack of sleep. Tenten and Neji were together during the day so the only time Neji could make for Sakura was at night. And if Tenten ever finds out, she's going to be so mad, she could kill the both of them with her weapons.

Sasuke was lacking sleep, too. One night, he decided to stay out in the forest to reflect and meditate when all of a sudden, he heard soft noises... and then voices. His eyes snapped open, hid and listened. It was then that he realized that the voice was familiar.

"Are you sure she's already asleep?" Sakura's voice.  
"Yes, she'll never think we're here." Neji's voice.

Together again! Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in irritation. Slowly he peeked and he did not like what he saw. There was Sakura standing before Neji whose arms were beginning to move to give the pink-haired girl a tender embrace.

Wasn't he, in any way, related to this?

The answer was simpler this time: Not yet.

"NEJIIIIIIIIIIII!!" Sasuke could help himself no longer. He leapt out of the bushes and lunged, yelling at Neji. The pair gasped in surprise and Neji reacted a bit too late. Sasuke tackled him on the ground and hit him with his fist. Neji kicked him off and got up.

"What is the matter with you, Uchiha!" Neji yelled.

"I should be asking you that!" Sasuke glared angrily, activating the Sharingan making his red eyes dominant in the dark, "How dare you treat Sakura-chan this way!"  
"What are you talking about!" Neji reacted with his Byakugan.

"Sasuke-kun, wait. Don't blame Neji-kun, I can explain."

"Sakura, I don't want to hear anything from you!" Sasuke glared, "You think he's better than me, is that it? I have it all wrapped up now. I don't give a… a… a _crap_… If you think he's better than be but at least save some… some… _respect_… for yourself!"

"For the second time, Uchiha, what are you talking about?" Neji was irritated.  
"Admit it! You've been seeing Sakura behind Tenten's back!"

"Wha... What...!" Neji's head backed, his Byakugan deactivating, "How did you..." 

Got you, Hyuuga. Two-timer.

"You've been seeing her every night! How dare you give Sakura-chan second best treatment!" Sasuke's voice was rising definitely as he gritted his teeth, "I _never_ treated her that way! What makes you think I'll let _you_ get away with treating her like that! Sakura-chan deserves better! She's not second best! I never... I... I never treated her second best! She was... She is... I... I... Sakura-chan is... I never told her but I..."

"Sasuke-kun, you've got it all wrong. I was teaching Neji how to dance as his anniversary gift for Tenten."

"I know, Sakura-chan, that's why I wa--- What?" Sasuke blinked dumbly, his red eyes diminishing as he straightened, looking at Sakura.

"Tenten always dreamt of dancing under the stars but the problem was, I didn't know how to dance." Neji explained, walking towards Sasuke, "So I asked Sakura to teach me so that I could surprise Tenten. What's with you getting all the wrong ideas?"

"Oh..." Sasuke said lowly, looking dumbly at Sakura as the recklessness of his act dawned on him. He felt stupid for letting Naruto and the situation get the better of him but he also felt incredibly relieved. Sasuke smiled and began laughing softly, earning him weird looks from the other two, "Dancing! So that was it? You were just having dance lessons?"

"Yes. What the hell is wrong with you, Uchiha? It's not like you to act recklessly like this." Neji raised an eyebrow and Sakura nodded saying, "It's something Naruto would do."  
"Anyway, I have to go." Neji said, looking at his watch, "It's time for my shift at the watch tower." Neji paused and said, "So I'll be leaving you two now, all right?"  
"All right, Neji." Sasuke muttered, "And sorry for the punch."  
"Right, and sorry for the kick." Neji waved and dashed away into the trees.  
"Sasuke-kun, where did you get all your ideas about me and Neji?" Sakura asked when Neji was out of sight.  
"It doesn't matter." Sasuke looked away.  
"Yes, it does. You were so angry that you used the Sharingan."

"I said it doesn't matter. Why do you keep on asking?" Sasuke spoke a little harshly, reverting to his usual state.

"I guess we should go home now." Sakura sighed and began to walk away. Sasuke blinked, noticing the small disappointment in her eyes as she started off. To his reaction, his hand landed on her wrist to which Sakura responded with a gasp as she whipped towards him.

"I... uh..." Sasuke muttered lowly, hiding his pink cheeks, "I'll take you home."  
"Nani?" Sakura blinked, "No, it's okay, Sasuke-kun, you don't have to. I ca---"  
"I said I'll take you home! Are you deaf?" Sasuke pouted, his face going redder as he took Sakura by the hand and marched away saying, "Don't make me say it again! You're acting like Naruto!"

- END -


End file.
